Reencarnada en Boku No Hero Academia
by lihanRT
Summary: La Diosa de la vida ha estado aburrida últimamente así que le pidió unos consejos para divertirse a su hija mayor Flor, esta le propuso un juego que consistía en reunir un millón de almas recién fallecidas y hacer un sorteo con un ruleta para ver quien reencarna.
1. Prologo

Todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores

**Prologo**

Se podía ver un lugar totalmente blanco por donde miraras, hacia arriba, o hacia abajo por todos lados era blanco, esta era la realidad (o universo) Blanco Blanco donde solo una persona se podía visualizar en medio de una pequeña isla en toda esa brillantes.

\- Mmmm~, mmmm~~, mmm~~-. Una mujer con el cabello más blanco y brillante que jamás se allá visto y dos mechones negros que enmarcaban su rostro, estaba sentada en medio de un motón de flores, sus hijas no nacidas y las acariciaba con sus manos mientras tarareaba una canción que su hija mayor hace algunos años había cantado.

-mmmm... ''Que aburrida estoy''-. Se quejó la mujer en sus adentros, ella en muy extrañas ocasiones se aburría de estar cuidando a sus hijas, no pudiendo ver que es lo que estaba pasando en las otras dimensiones... podría hacerlo pero conllevaría a concentrarse demasiado y no quería eso, ya que ella tiende a distraer muy fácilmente.

Las diferentes historias que se desarrollaban en todos las dimensiones que hacen que su universo adquiera el color blanco le causa mucha emoción, tanto es así que si por alguna razón echara solo un vistazo en una historia se perdería totalmente en la trama de aquella dimensión, causando lo que en la tierra se conoce como '' adicción''.

Suspiró, parando de tararear. - ''¿Debería llamar a Flor?''-. Pensó en voz alta la Diosa de la vida, unos minutos después, luego de pensárselo, con la mano en la barbilla mientras con un dedo se movía el labio inferior de la boca, con entusiasmo choco su puño con la palma de su otra mano.

\- Si, ella sabrá que hacer en estas situaciones ''Nah... En realidad solo quiero verla''-. La Diosa peliblanca alzó una de sus manos en posición de chasquido, al chasquear los dedos tan rápido como un parpadeo la consciencia de Flor fue transferida a Blanco Blanco.

Una Hanna toda desaliñada y con cara de sueño total, apareció sentada justo a lado de su madre verdadera. - Hola Flor, ¿Cómo has estado?-. Hanna como por arte de magia, al escuchar la voz de su madre, todo el sueño se le quitó. - ¿Mamá? p-pero... ¿Qué hago aquí?-. Preguntó Hanna toda sorprendida sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Lo siento pequeña ¿Interrumpí algo?-. Dijo la diosa un poco desanimada preparada para utilizar sus dedos todo poderoso otra vez. - NO, no tranquila, no interrumpes nada importante, estaba durmiendo en un barco rumbo a isla Otomai, así que no es de relevancia, pero ¿Para qué me llamaste?-. Hanna dijo movía una de sus manos de un lado a otro para restarle importancia a su destino, Vida bajó su mano y suspiro.

-Bueno, veras...-. Ella miró a Hanna seriamente, esto puso a la peliblanca menor muy nerviosa. - Es que estoy... MUY ABURRIIIDAAAA...-. La diosa se le acercó a Hanna abrazándola mientras lloraba lágrimas exageradas. - POR LO GENERAL SIEMPRE TENGO TIEMPO PARA VER LAS DIMENSIONES PARA QUITÁRMELO-. Hanna en este punto todo el nerviosismo se le fue, cambiándolo por irritación.- PERO UNA DE TUS HERMANAS ESTA A PUNTO DE NACER Y SE LLEVA TODO MI TIEMPO-.

\- ¿que...?-. Los ojos azules fluorescentes de la peliblanca menor se fueron ensanchando lentamente. - ¡¿QUE?!-.

Un rato después

Hanna estaba acostada en el prado de la isla, viendo con anhelo una flor color café parecida a su cuerpo en forma Almaloide, pero en vez de espirales circulares adornando su ser estas eran espirales cuadradas, sus pétalos igual, todo en ella parecían pixeles de un videojuego retro, pero si la mirabas de cerca se veía que era una flor normal solo con una rara forma. Vida miró esta interacción con una sonrisa. -''Sera una gran hermana mayor''-. Caminó hasta estar al lado de ella, sentándose para mirar también a su hija no nacida.

\- Y... ¿cómo se llama?-. Le preguntó a su madre, mientras acariciaba sus pétalos. La diosa posó su mano en la cabeza de Hanna y sonrió. - Se llama Han Jee-Han-. Hanna inclinó la cabeza por el nombre, no es que no le guste, es que no entendió nada de lo que dijo.

-aahh...mmmmh... ¿Que?-. Le preguntó otra vez a su madre. - Han Jee-Han-. Ella suspira. - Mira no te preocupes ahora por el nombre, igual no va a entenderte, es una Almaloide así que no hay nada que hacer aun-. Ella se encoge de hombros y luego se acuerda por qué llamó a su hija, inflando sus mejillas. - Además quería que me ayudaras con este aburrimiento-. Hanna solo la miro como si estuviera tonta.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste conmigo entonces cuando estaba en forma Almaloide?-. Hanna le protestó con una pregunta, colocándose de pie rápidamente con las manos en las caderas. - Pues, estaba Lucifer aquí para ayudarme, ahora estando sola no puedo hacer nada-. Dijo aun con los cachetes inflados, haciendo alboroto con sus brazos y piernas, sentada en el suelo.

Hanna se acordó de Lucifer, él es uno de los ángeles que servían a la diosa antes de la traición de estos, en realidad Lucifer fue el único ángel que defendió las Flores de vida, y se quedó a su lado todo este tiempo y además de ayudar a la búsqueda del alma de Hanna.

\- Mama, ¿Y Lucifer?-. Ella le preguntó con mucha curiosidad, pues no visualizaba a Lucifer por ningún lado. - Bueno, él quería experimentar la reencarnación, así que... lo Reencarne-. Hanna la miró con cuestión. - No te preocupes, aquí tengo la dimensión donde lo envié-. Ella saca un pequeña partícula de luz de su blusa.

\- Es una copia de la dimensión original, y está justo en la tierra 666 donde existen demonios, ángeles, cartas y Fichas de ajedrez, es igual a la línea de tiempo número 1-. Hanna seguía mirándola con cuestión, poniendo nerviosa a la diosa. - yaa... No me mires así, si hubieras visto la cara de dolor que puso cuando me negué hubieras hecho lo mismo, y basta de cuestiones, ¿me vas a ayudar sí o no?-. Señalo la peliblanca mayor.

-La verdad... Es que no sé cómo ayudarte, digo... eres Dios, ¿Sabes?-. Hanna mostró su punto, haciendo que Vida se deprimiera, Hanna suspiró ante esto. - Mira mamá, ¿Por qué no haces algo típico?, lo que un dios hace cuando está aburrido-.

La diosa inclinó la cabeza confundida no sabiendo de lo que estaba hablando sus hija. -¿Qué es lo típico que haría un dios en estas situaciones? diosa cuestionó, Hanna ante la pregunta se puso pensativa, recordando los libros, Fanfics, series y películas que había visto en su vida pasada. - Veras, Por los historias que he leído y visto, a los dioses les gusta hacer el caos destructivo cuando esta aburridos-. Dijo mientras en un tablero de escuela que saco de la nada, probablemente creándole, dibujaba una Vida toda alocada destruyendo todo a su paso.

La diosa dio un ohhh cuando entendió lo que su hija le trataba de explicar e inmediatamente chasqueó sus dedos todo poderosos, haciendo que toda la realidad se tornara de un color rosa, Hanna se asustó un poco por esto y miró a su madre en cuestión.- Mama ¿qué hiciste?-. Pregunto Hanna mientras a su madre atraía una línea de tiempo de color rojo a sus manos. - Hice lo que me sugeriste, sembré el caos pero solo en una línea de tiempo por Dimensión principal- Dijo ella.

\- mmm ya veo ¿Que tiene esa dimensión?-. Preguntó Hanna viendo el punto rojo brillante en la mano de su madre, La diosa infló el pecho con alegría. - Veras, En esta dimensión está una de las historias más increíble que he visto, se trata de una guerra entre razas, la batalla más increíble son entre las siete guerreras humanas, contra la diosa oscura de los elfos, que luego termina en alianza para acabar con un mal mayor y...-. Hanna alzo la mano. - Si, si ya entendí así que para-. Dijo con impaciencia.

\- Bueno la escogí porque quiero ver que le ha sucedido _aguafiestas_-. Ella respondió su pregunta y acto siguiente abrió una pantalla que solo ella puede ver, causando que Hanna se molestara.

Hanna miró a su madre expectante, esperando que terminara para así poder preguntarle que paso, Pero la cara de alegría de vida se retorció volviéndose una de asco total. - Bueno hija, funcionó, no me siento aburrida y eso es genial, pero ahora me siento MOLESTA Y ASQUEADA-. Dijo Vida con molestia. . - ¿Que? ¿Por qué?-. Pregunto Hanna con duda y mucha curiosidad, ¿que habrá visto para que se molestara tanto?

\- Míralo por ti misma-. La diosa le mostró lo que la hizo enojar bastante, formando una pantalla nueva donde La peliblanca menor pudiera verla, Hanna miró por dos minutos la pantalla, su cara en ese tiempo había cambiado de estar normal a estar a punto de vomitar, al acabarse inmediatamente vomitó arco iris ya que las almas no tienen nada en su interior para expulsar.

La razón del por qué Hanna vómito, pues es simple, en la pantalla visualizó a cinco Ogros Extremadamente Enormes de unos seis metros, dándole todo su ''amor'' a una Elfo de piel oscura y rubia que apenas les llegaba hasta por debajo de la rodilla, no hace falta decir que la Elfo murió terriblemente.

Al terminar de pintar el piso, Hanna hizo algo que impresionó a Vida, Ella chasqueó los dedos y todas las líneas de tiempo rojas desaparecieron, dejando el lugar tal como estaba. - ''Oohh logró activar sus poderes'' ¿Estas bien pequeña?, no debí mostrarte eso...-. Vida se acercó ella y le tocó la cabeza, borrando específicamente el recuerdo de la escena de los Ogros, recuperándose al instante. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-. Preguntó Hanna un poco confundida.

-Nada en realidad, solo no funcionó lo del caos-. Dijo la diosa haciendo un puchero, Hanna se puso a pensar otra vez, Recordó a lucifer. -''Si lucifer estuviera aquí sabría que hacer... o al menos distraería a mamá-. La palabra reencarnación pasó por su cabeza como una estrella fugaz y se le ocurrió una idea. - Que tal si haces que el alma de un mortal reencarna, a ver qué pasa-. Sugirió a su madre. - P-Pero es súper difícil elegir a un mortal de entre los muchos que hay increíbles y bueno... Están vivos-.

-Bueno... Escoge a los que recientemente murieron, Daah-. Le sugirió Hanna. - Pero no puedo reencarnar a todos, no podría observarlos-. La diosa dijo mientras en su mano aparecían muchas luces pequeñas, Hanna entre cerro los ojos, acusándola con la mirada.

\- Eso es mentira, si puedes, tienes omnipresencia así que no mientas-. Esto hizo que a la peliblanca mayor le saliera una gota de sudor. - Pero, Es que los poderes Omni son aburridos, saber todo y estar en todas partes no es divertido, prefiero sentir emociones, gracias-. Dijo la peliblanca mayor cruzando los brazos mientras las luces quedaban suspendidas en el aire continuando apareciendo. Hanna da un suspiro cansado, a veces su madre puede ser irracional.

-Bien entonces hagamos una rueda de la fortuna para saber quién será el afortunado-. Dijo Hanna rodando los ojos, La diosa sonrió. - Bien ya termine de reunir las almas que me parecieron increíbles-. Dijo para inmediatamente mostrárselas a Hanna, ella visualizo en las manos de su madre unas pequeñísimas criaturas en forma de esferas que caminaban por toda la superficie de la mano de Vida, otras flotaban por el área de arriba, sus brazos eran cortísimos y sus piernas igual, tenían unos pequeños ojos que eran grandes para su tamaño, y lo que más llama su atención fue que cada uno tenía un color diferente, eran tan tiernos, Hanna prácticamente se enamoró estas almas.

\- Ohhh, Que bonitos~~-. La peliblanca menor iba a abrazar a las almas, pero Vida la detuvo alejando la mano de ella. - Ya cálmate, después haces eso, ahora debemos elegir quien va a reencarnar-. Esto puso un poco triste a Hanna, ella quería abrazarlos y apachurrarlos con muchos besos.

\- No sé quién es la agua fiestas aquí-. Dijo Hanna mientras se alejaba un poco de su madre, Vida sin importarle lo que dijo, chasqueó los dedos creando una ruleta de la fortuna con muchos nombres en este, prácticamente no se podía ver que estaba escrito por la cantidad que habían, ella creo una pequeña pista de color negro donde puso a las almas, y aplaudiendo llamó la atención hacia su persona.

**Antes de todo esto.**

**(Joy)**

\- JOY DESPIERTA LLEGARAS TARDE A LA PREPARATORIA-. Escuché a mamá llamándome desde el primer piso, estaba demasiada cansada para levantarme, así que agarré mi almohada y me la puse en la cara, apretando las zonas de mis oídos para apaciguar los ruidos. - aarrggg... ''¿Pooor queeé?''-. Me quejé.

En verdad estaba demasiado cansada, papá se excedió con el entrenamiento de ayer. -suspiro-. El haber perdido una pelea por negarme una vez, UNA VEZ, no es motivo para tanto castigo la verdad, ¿O sí?, Me duele todo mi cuerpo, los moretones de un día para otro no desaparecen Mamá, ese maldito viejo me las va a pagar... algún día, hoy no... quiero morir.

\- ¡JOY FUKUI BAJA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!-. Mierda me perdí en mis pensamiento, se oye muy enojada, rápidamente me levante ignorando el dolor y con mi traje de entrenamiento negro aun puesto abrí la puerta y baje corriendo las escaleras, Tropecé... - ¡YYYHH!-. Chillé mientras caía, me di un golpe muy fuerte contra el suelo que dolió una mierda, pero rápidamente me enderecé para que mamá no me reprendiera por correr mientras bajaba las escaleras, a veces sus golpes duelen más que los de papá, ¿Sera por el peso emocional? ni idea.

-Aquí...estoy... ahh como duele esto-. Me sobé el brazo intentando minimizar el dolor. - Mírate, aun no estas lista para ir a la academia, ven vamos a lavarte rápido-. Me tomó del brazo adolorido y apreté los dientes. - Mamaaaá... _eso duele_-. Le dije apretando los dientes con fuerza para no gritar, ella me miró con disculpa pero no se detuvo. - Lo siento no hay tiempo, hoy es el primer día de mi hija en la academia, solo estoy emocionada-. Dijo con dulzura mientras no paraba de arrastrándome por las escalera y el pasillo hacia el baño sujetándome por el brazo, ese trayecto fue muy doloroso.

Mamá se llama Mariand Fukui y es muy hermosa, su cuerpo no era exagerado como las mujeres de hoy en día, solo normal... normalmente sexy aunque con una estatura de 1.57 algo baja la verdad, su cintura era... como lo explico ¿Estrecha normal?, La curva de su cintura se veía pero no era tan exagerada, Sus pechos son de talla normal como una C o B, de las típicas mujeres que te encuentras en la calle pero en la parte baja cambia la cosa, su cadera es ancha dándole una parte trasera grande con un movimiento al caminar ¿Sensual?, muslos y piernas con carne suficiente para volver locos a los hombres y sumado a su piel blanca algo bronceada natural, sus ojos grandes color marrón oscuro y su cabello largo del mismo color casi llegando al negro era prácticamente un bonito recordatorio de que todas las demás mujeres son feas... bueno al menos es la más bonita que conozco, ¿mencioné que es de latinoamericana?. (Es Yuya, pero aquí no es youtuber)

¿Y yo? Pues soy igual a mi madre, tengo la misma estatura, los ojos, la boca y el cuerpo con excepción del color de cabello, el mío es marrón claro combinando muy bien con mi color de piel y en vez de largo es corto dándome la apariencia de un hombre... claro si me visto como uno, esta combinación perfecta me hace ver muy llamativa ya que los japoneses de la ciudad son muy blancos parecidos a hojas de papel andantes y también son algo sexistas con mi corte de pelo, es más creo que estando en la escuela, entre las envidiosas, porque me veía muy genial, me pusieron el apodo de Marimacho... MARIMACHO... Espero muy contenta que algún día todas se vayan a la mismísima mierda, otra cosa diferente que tengo de mamá son mi color de ojos siendo verdes oscuros, y la nariz la tengo como papá pero más pequeña.

Al entrar al baño mamá utilizó su magia, ella agarró una parte de mi uniforme de entrenamiento y de un tirón me quitó todo lo que traía puesto, dejándome como Kami me trajo al mundo. - ''no sé cómo hace para quitarme la ropa interior, pero lo descubriré, y serás mi primera presa mamá''-. Ella colocó la ropa doblada en el cesto de ropa sucia, mientras yo me acerque a la tina y abrí el grifo del agua caliente, el dulce vapor me pego en la cara y el cuerpo, haciéndome sonrojar por la sensación placentera del calor envolvente. - ''Ahhh que rico~~''-. Pensé mientras salía baba de mi boca.

Yo, sin esperar que la tina se llenara me metí en el agua caliente, el calor es una de las cosas que más disfrutó en el baño, en las comidas, y sobre todo en el verano que significaba playa y sol ósea más calor rico, Mama se acercó a mí con un bote de champú y un jabón, me encanta que mamá me bañe, algunos dirán ''mírala, quince años y aun la baña su mami'', pues no me importa su opinión, aunque, si me dicen algo como esto lo negaré todo... me encanta la atención de mamá.

Cuando estaba totalmente empapada por el agua caliente, cerré el grifo y me eche agua en la cabeza para que mamá se untara un poco de champú en sus manos y lo echara en mi cabeza y, acariciando suavemente lo esparció por mi pelo, mientras yo me enjabonaba toda las partes de mi cuerpo cuidando no lastimar mis heridas y de paso Jugar con burbujas que se formaban en el agua, no me importaba llegar tarde a la preparatoria, igual, será súper fácil todo eso de estudiar, ¿la razón? estoy entrenada en artes marciales, así que Papá me inculcó esos mensajes de ''Mente sana cuerpo sano'' o '' El cuerpo y la mente son uno solo'' desde que era pequeña.

-Bien amor, ya puedes sacarte el jabón y el champú-. Dijo ella mientras quitaba el tapón del desagüe. - Te dejaré el uniforme en la entrada del baño, cuando te vistas vienes a desayunar-. Yo asentí a todo lo que dijo y se fue, salí de la bañera ya vacía y me acerque a la regadera, abrí el grifo y con el agua fría que me puso de puntitas, me quite toda la espuma que tenía en mi cuerpo.

Al salir tomé la toalla, me sequé toda la humedad y con la misma tapé mi cuerpo en pleno desarrollo, con otra toalla más pequeña me seque el cabello y como es corto fue fácil hacerlo, al estar secó completamente lo cubrí con la toalla para asegurarme de que este seco mientras salía del baño, Cogí mi uniforme y me dirigí a mi cuarto que estaba al frente.

Un momento después, salí de mi cuarto luciendo mi nuevo uniforme que consistía en un suéter blanco con marga corta cerrada con un aro elástico de algodón de color marrón, MARRÓN, suspiré de irritación, una pañuelo que estaba puesto como se los ponen los marineros de color naranja, una falda de color marrón, mi fiel mochila con una oreja larga color negro y mis hermosos zapatos deportivos con las puntas blancas, la lengua (no sé cómo se dice en general, pero es la parte esa que sobresale del zapato), cordones de color naranja y el resto de color rojo, y como las medias son opcionales, gracias a Kami, no las utilizo.

Bajé las escaleras y fui hasta la cocina viendo a mamá esperándome con los platos ya puestos en la mesa. - Mmmh, Tocino y huevos, te amo mamá-. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me senté en la mesa lista para masacrar a mi comida. - Espera, que se dice antes de comer-. Escuche a mamá decirme eso como si fuera una niña que no supiera nada, que cree que soy ¿una estúpida?

\- Si mami, lo olvidé-. La verdad es que esta vez lo olvidé, que creían ¿qué iba a responder de forma mezquina? pues no, es mi mami. - Gracias por la comida-. Dije uniendo las manos en forma de rezo para luego masacrar la comida con el cuchillo y los palillos como si fuera una fiera despedazando a su presa.

Al terminar la masacre observé que Papá no estaba desayunando con nosotros. - ''¿Y Papá?'' -. Miré a mamá y ella supuso lo que me preguntaba y señalo con la mirada hacia el Dojo familiar que también es la salida de la casa, me levanté para dirigirme hacia allí. - Espera, toma tu almuerzo y avísale que el desayuno está listo-. Mamá me entregó un bento con mi almuerzo, yo le agradecí rápidamente y deslicé la puerta corrediza.

El Dojo ya tenía gente que estaba entrenando, ¿por qué lo digo? por esas Seis personas que daban patadas a la nada en sincronía, Papá estaba sentado en un cojín mientras charlaba con un chico Guapo de pelo negro que a simple vista no era luchador, más bien estaba en forma y era muy alto, no tan alto como papá pero está alto, este tenía puesto el uniforme masculino de la preparatoria a donde me dirigía.

Papá se llama Rubén Fukui y es muy alto, demasiado alto y musculoso tan musculoso que el uniforme de entrenamiento del Dojo que a todos sin excepción les quedaba holgado, incluyéndome, a este le quedaba pegado al cuerpo marcando todo sus músculos, no sé cómo mamá pudo con este mastodonte pero bueno... su cabello es largo hasta los hombros y de color marrón claro, sus ojos color verde oscuro y tenía una barba cerrada que lo hacía ver maduro. - ''Maduran los bananos antes que el''-. Es obvio que no es japonés, su apellido lo obtuvo de sus padres adoptivos, el en realidad es de Noruega. (Es el Rubius, sin ser youtuber y con barba)

-Mucho gusto Fukui-Sama, soy Sato Hayate y me gustaría unirme al Dojo-. Dijo una petición haciendo una reverencia a papá quien al escucharlo se empezó a acariciar la barba pensativo, analizando a el adolescente, mirando atentamente su postura corporal y su respiración. -''A la chingada'' Papá, Mamá quiere que vayas a desayunar, la comida está servida-. Dije interrumpiendo su concentración con una sonrisa, quería molestarlo con toda la felicidad del mundo, no puedo golpearlo, pero puedo hacerlo sufrir de otras maneras. -Oooh Joy-chan, justo te estaba esperando, ¿Podemos hacerle una prueba a este chico?-. Lo miré por un momento para luego poner mi zapato en su cara.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste idiota? MAMÁ quiere que vayas a desayunar, la comida está servida ¿No quieres que se enfrié verdad?-. Lo último se lo dije en el oído con un poco de nervios, estaba sudando, la verdad es que Mamá da mucho miedo cuando enoja, y no quiero otra paliza ahora que estoy lastimada. Papá recordó lo del otro día y fue con miedo directamente a la cocina para decirle que se lo guardara para más luego, suspire, sin haberme dado cuenta estaba aguantando mi respiración.

Sentí la mirada de aquel chico, Volteo a verlo y el rápidamente aparto la mirada de mi, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalón, la razón de esto es que Sato estaba nervioso, nunca había conocido a una persona tan explosiva y bonita como yo. -''¿Qué le pasa a este?'' Oye-. El me mira con dudas. -¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?-. La verdad es que no escuché su nombre. - Me llamo Sato Hayate ¿Y tú?-. Me dijo con cara seria bajando la cabeza rápidamente como saludo.

\- Me llamo Fukui Joy... -. Vi la insignia de su uniforme, reconociendo que era de mi preparatoria. -¿Sato-san eres de esta preparatoria?-. Señale la insignia que tenía en el bolsillo de mi camisa blanca, miró la mía y luego miro su insignia. - Pues parece que sí, ja, ja que cosas-. Dijo riéndose mientras pasaba su mano por la parte trasera de su cabeza destrozando completamente su actitud seria, esto hizo que me sonrojara.

\- '' ¿Que?''-. Aparté la mirada y retrocedí, no sé lo que me pasó pero mis defensas emocionales bajaron. -''Este tipo es peligroso, debo tener cuidado''-. Pensé mientras controlaba completamente mis emociones otra vez, él se quedó extrañado por todas mis acciones. Siempre he sido cerrada con las relaciones, pues en la escuela la única amiga que tuve fue Chika-chan, siendo la relación más cercana mis padres y abuelos, pero yo actuando así ahora frente a un desconocido...

\- bueno, hija tenemos poco tiempo, hay que hacer la prueba rápido-. La repentina aparición de papá hizo que chillara del susto tirando en el suelo mi bento que tenía en las manos afortunadamente no le paso nada, y como un reflejo de rabia comencé a darle patadas a papá a una velocidad que a Sato-san le pareció vertiginosa, aunque papá las esquivaba con muchísima facilidad sin moverse de su sitio teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de su cuerpo fue muy impresionante. - Eres un idiota-. Cambie de dirección rápidamente mis patadas, conectando tres patadas en su carota sabiendo que eso no lo lastimaría tanto, él es prácticamente una pared viviente.

Detiene mi ataque cogiendo mi pie fácilmente, vi como retrocedió su brazo libre hacia atrás, y luego lanzar un golpe rápido, yo lo esquivé por los pelos impulsándome con mi pierna libre hacia arriba, subida en su mano doy un giro para quitarme el zapato y liberarme del agarre que tenía sobre mi pie y de paso le doy otra patada con toda mi fuerza en la cara que le dejó una marca, acto seguido me impulso en la clavícula de él para tomar distancia, aterrizando y colocándome en pose de pelea a cinco metros, todo esto paso en 5 segundos, no debí actuar impulsiva, ahora me duele el cuerpo.

\- Dime niño, ¿cuantos golpes recibí?-. Vi a papá dejar el interés por pelear y me relajé mí, pensé que iba a ir enserio con la pelea pero solo fue un juego de niños y agradezco que terminara así. - heemmm, ¿seis?, fueron seis golpes, si-. Me impresione un poco, aunque no le atino fue el primero en estar demasiado cerca, muchos contaban diez, hasta veinte golpes.

-mmmhh Fallaste por mucho joven, fueron tres golpes-. Dijo papá acariciando su barbilla.- ¡Fueron cuatro bobo!-. Lo corregí dándole una patada en la cara, el siempre en una pelea se le olvida la lógica. - Y ahora son cinco-. Una gota de sudor bajo por la cara de Sato, las interacciones que tenemos mi padre y yo son raras para él, parecíamos hermanos.

-Joy-chan no me tienes que pegar así-. Se puso en cuclillas mientras se sobaba la mejilla, como si le doliera, Papá comenzó a sollozar y a lamentarse, esto me puso un poco sentimental, Tal vez no debí... - Chico *sollozo* estas aceptado, *sollozo*, Firma aquí y aquí y tu número de identidad aquí y aquí, *Sollozo*,¿tienes el permiso por escrito de tus padres? *sollozo*-. Apreté los puños y lo miré con un rabia intensa, se veía por todos lados que estaba fingiendo. - ''Lo sabía... Ese maldito...''-.

-Oh si, aquí tiene, Puedo venir los Martes, jueves y domingos, ¿hay algún problema con ese horario?-. Mientras hablaban sobre eso, me adelante a la puerta de salida, ya afuera me recosté en la pared del Dojo esperando a Sato-san para ir juntos a la academia, no quiero ser la única en llegar tarde, siempre he pensado que las personas unidas hacen la fuerza, y no quiero caer sola en el castigo.

Ya era un poco tarde, miré el reloj de mi muñeca y daban las siete con cincuenta, nos quedaban diez minutos para llegar a la academia a tiempo, suerte que estamos a cinco caminando, había estudiantes corriendo por la calle. -''Vaya no somos los únicos''-. Saber que había estudiantes que llegaban tarde de alguna forma me reconfortaba.

Vi salir a Sato-san y caminar frente mío sin percatarse de mi presencia. - Oye-. Me puse a lado de él sobresaltándolo. - ¿Te importa si caminamos juntos hasta la academia?-. Le dije inclinando mi torso hacia adelante para verle la cara mejor, era muy alto. - No, no me importa, es mejor estar acompañado que estar aburrido en el camino-. Al decir eso me enderecé. - ¡Genial!

Caminamos por las calles estrechas de la zona residencial en silencio, él porque estaba nervioso no sabiendo como iniciar una conversación y yo pues estaba viendo su forma de caminar. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-. Rompí el silencio, ya se estaba volviendo incomodo, el me miro diciendo con su mirada ''prosigue''.

\- veras, he visto como caminas, ¿Practicas algún deporte o algo?-. He peleado con diferentes luchadores en muchos torneos para saber que la postura de Sato-san al caminar era igual al de un boxeador pero con ligeras diferencias, como en la forma de mover los brazos, un boxeador profesional siempre tiene los músculos de los brazos tensos y él los tiene relajados pero mantiene la inclinación del columna hacia adelante algo característico en ellos y los movimientos de las rodilla hacia afuera.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que practico deporte?-. Preguntó mirándome algo nervioso, yo mire hacia al frente. - bueno, tienes el torso un poco inclinado hacia adelante, como si estuvieras preparado para esquivar cualquier golpe a la cara, la forma de mover la rodilla hacia afuera, casi parecido a un boxeador a punto de bailar y la buena forma física que tienes-. Le di mis razones.

\- Kami, sí que eres una experta en esto-. El alago hizo que mi ego se inflara. - Si, Fui boxeador junior hace tres años, lo dejé por problemas de dinero pero las costumbres de entrenamiento son difíciles de abandonar-. Miró al cielo y resoplo nostálgico, esto me confundió un poco. - Entonces, ¿Para qué quieres entrenar en el Dojo? ¿No deberías estar en un gimnasio de boxeo o algo así?-. Las cosas como son, los boxeadores van a un gimnasio no a un Dojo.

\- Quiero volver a las artes marciales pero... ¿Por qué no probando algo nuevo? y veme aquí-. El abrió los brazos para señalarse a sí mismo. - Bueno Papá puede ayudarte con eso, después de todo sabe casi todas las artes marciales del mundo-. Le dije algo orgullosa, Papá a entrenado desde que tenía siete años, y junto con los abuelos ha viajado por todo el mundo aprendiendo todas las artes de la lucha que podía, en estos momentos tiene cuarenta años de experiencia.

\- Oooh ¿enserio? eso es genial... -. Por un momento el asombro se fue y se puso pensativo. -espera ¿Tú cuantas artes marciales te sabes?-. Parece que el fanatismo de la artes de la lucha es una cosa en común de los dos. - bueno, soy experta en seis disciplinas, Kung-fu, Karate, Yudo. jui-jitsu, Taekwondo y Muay thai, por el momento ya que estoy estudiando el Aikido ósea que serían siete-. Le dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras miraba el reloj.

Voltee a verle y tenía una cara de no lo puedo creer. -pphh... jajaja ¿qué esperabas? soy hija de un artista marcial-. Mi ego estaba hasta las nubes en estos momentos. - Espero que me ayudes con eso, ¿Bien?-. Me pidió, la verdad aunque no me lo pidiera lo iba ayudar de todos modos, como a todos los demás en el Dojo. - Bien, pero hagamos algo divertido-. El asintió en para que prosiguiera.

\- Vamos hacer una carrera hasta la academia, si ganas te ayudaré y si yo gano no lo haré por dos semanas, quiero ver como progresas solo-. Le propuse, ya eran prácticamente las ocho, teníamos un minuto para llegar a la academia a tiempo.- Bien entonces... oye eso no es justo-. Apenas dijo que estaba de acuerdo salí disparada con una velocidad moderada ya que se cómo se sienten los hombres al perder contra una mujer... Nah, la verdad es que me duelen las piernas, el dolor de los moretones no me deja correr a mi máxima velocidad.

Salté y esquivé a las personas que estaban en el camino con agilidad. - ''Jajaja nunca me alcanzara''-. Yo siempre he sido ruda con mis amistades, bueno con Chika-chan, no me gusta dejarles las cosas fáciles a nadie, crucé la primera carretera es mucha suerte que el semáforo peatonal estaba en verde, ya lo único que faltaba era la carretera principal que estaba a cien metros.

-¡Joy-chan!-. Escuche a lo lejos la vos irritante de mi papá, voltee con mala gana para ver que quería, él estaba saltando de techo en techo rápidamente. - ¡Joy-chan olvidaste tu almuerzo!-. Alzó el brazo para que yo viera el bento, entonces recordé que lo había tirado en el suelo del Dojo y suspiré. -''el destino hoy quiere que llegues tarde a la academia Joy, que más puedes hacer Joy''-. Traté de quitarme la frustración culpando al destino por mi mala suerte.

Frené en seco, patinando unos segundo en lo que yo pensaba que era el andén sin darme cuenta que en realidad era el resbaloso asfalto empapado por la lluvia. - ¡JOY CUIDADO!-. Al detenerme lo último que vi fue la parte delantera de un camión de carga.

(Parece que camión-chan lo hizo otra vez)

aparecí en un lugar donde todo era blanco excepto el suelo que era del color de la piel, mis ojos dolían por el brillo molesto del lugar, era como si te colocaran la linterna que usa un dentista para ver tu boca en los ojos, intente tapar la luz con las manos pero no podía. - pero que...-. Miré a donde se suponía que estaban mis brazos pero salte para atrás cayendo en el suelo por lo que vi. - Esto no puede estar pasando-.

Mi cuerpo había cambiado completamente, mis brazos y piernas eran cortos y redondos al igual que mi torso que prácticamente era una esfera y el color de mi piel ahora era de color marrón, Me comencé un ataque de asma al recordar lo último que había pasado, No me había dado eso desde que tenía diez. - No puede ser... ¿Morí?... no, no, no *inhalación inestable*-. Me concentre en recuperar mi respiración, la verdad cuando entrenas en artes marciales sabes cómo controla tu cuerpo muy bien, Al recuperar el aliento, intente ver a mi alrededor pero mi vista aún no se había acostumbrado a lo brillante del lugar, estaba devastada así que sin importarme demasiado la ceguera comencé a deambular por el lugar, sollozando y rogándole a algún dios para que me devolviera a mi casa.

\- Por favor... por favor, alguien devuélvame a casa-. Le pedí a la nada desesperada, mientras caminaba por este lugar sin rumbo fijo, nunca pensé que la muerte seria ser condenada a caminar por toda la eternidad sin encontrarte nada en el camino, de pronto sentí que choqué con algo. - ''Vaya mi suerte a mejorado''-. intente ver a que o a quien choque, era bueno que mi vista se había acostumbrado a la luz y me quedé sorprendida por la criatura que estaba al frente mío, tenía las mismas características mías solo que su piel era de color verde y sus ojos eran extremadamente grandes, tal vez los míos también sean así.

Intente saludarlo pero parece ser que no me entendió nada, lo supe porque no se movió cuando le dije que viniera y solo se me quedo mirando fijamente, como si estuviera extrañado de mi presencia y fascinado, de repente el suelo cambio de color piel a estar de color negro, esto me pareció muy extraño así que me quede a lado de este tipo verde para utilizarlo de escudo por si algún peligro aparecía. -'' La unión hace la fuerza''-. Esa frase comencé a decirla en mi mente mientras estaba parada a lado de la bola verde, aunque con lo que tenía pensado hacer, creo que no era conveniente.

Sonidos comenzaron a escucharse como explosiones a la distancia, después de esto una mujer sumamente gigantesca apareció sonriendo.

**Devuelta a la narración original**

\- Bien, se estarán preguntando ¿Que es este lugar? ¿Por qué tengo esta forma? pues están en el universo Daah solo que de un tamaño un poco más grande que una dimensión, están aquí para jugar a la Ruleta de la encarnación y... bueno están muertos, eso también quería decirles-. Dijo Vida a las pequeñas almas ahora muy impresionadas que estaban en la pequeña pista flotante, para después mostrarles la ruleta llena de un millón de nombres.

\- Es obvio que el ganador será reencarnado, y los perdedores encarnados, pero ¿ Saben cuál es la diferencia entre encarnado y reencarnado?, es muy simple, el que es encarnado perderá todos sus recuerdo y habilidades definitivamente como normalmente las almas sin intervención hacen para vivir otra vez, pero el que es reencarnado será renacido, uno, con la misma apariencia si lo desean, dos, Con sus recuerdos intactos, y Tres, una habilidad que será escogida al azar en la ruleta de habilidades-. La peliblanca mayor hizo aparecer otra ruleta más pequeña pero que tenía una cantidad de poderes que al igual que la ruleta de reencarnación no se visualizaban a simple vista.

\- Y también en un mundo elegido por otra ruleta, ¿Que sorpresa no?-. Hizo aparecer otra ruleta en con casi el mismo tamaño de la ruleta de habilidades. - bien vamos a comenzar, ha por cierto les presento a mi ayudante que también es mi hija, Flor de la vida-. Hanna saluda con la mano dándoles una sonrisa tierna a todas las almas. - Y recuerden, nadie pierde, todos van a volver a vivir-. Terminando de decir eso Hanna hizo rodar la ruleta de los mundos, La diosa vida decidió comenzar con este para darle más juego al asunto.

La ruleta giró por diez minutos hasta detenerse en uno. - Bien, el mundo elegido para la reencarnación es el 76142, conocido como el Mundo Quirk, ooh la cosa va de súper héroes, oky vamos con la siguiente ruleta, Ayudante has los honores. - Hanna Giro la Ruleta de las Habilidades, esta se mantuvo así por otros diez minutos Hasta que se detuvo.

-Bien, el poder que se le va a dar al reencarnado será una... Mutación Marvel, Vaya parece que tendremos que Girar la ruleta una vez más, para escoger la mutación-. Vida chasqueo los dedos para cambiar los nombres de la ruleta por poderes mutantes de la dimensión Marvel, luego, la peliblanca menor hizo girar la ruleta una vez más y se esperó otros diez minutos para que se detuviera.

\- Y el poder del reencarnado será... Absorción de energía cinética, bueno Dr. Shaw le llamaban jajaja, llegamos a la última función del día, la tan esperada ruleta de la reencarnación, ¿quién será?, ¿quién será la afortunada alma? Hija mía por favor sácanos de esta duda-. Hanna rodó los ojos ante la actitud de su madre pero no podía negar que esto de las ruletas era divertido, la próxima vez lo intentaría pero sin las almas, La peliblanca menor puso a rodar la última y la más importante Ruleta.

Al pasar los diez minutos la ruleta ya se había detenido en el ganador del concurso. - Haber, haber, haber pase al frente el alma... Llamada... ¡JOY FUKUI!-. La pequeña Joy se impresionó, había ganado la ruleta de reencarnación, estando emocionada y triste a la vez, La diosa Vida chasqueo los dedos y todos las almas restantes desaparecieron, se acercó a Joy junto con Hanna y vieron su expresión triste. - oooh, ¿Que pasa pequeña? ¿No estas feliz de volver a vivir?-. Preguntó Hanna acogiéndola en sus manos y alzándola para verla mejor.

\- Es que yo quiero estar con mi familia, no quiero reencarnar-. Dijo la pequeña alma de Joy con los ojos apunto de estalla en lágrimas, Hanna miró a su madre con anhelo y tristeza, esto hizo suspirar a la Diosa. - No te preocupes... estaba guardando esto para cuando murieras nuevamente pero viendo que no estas dispuesta a reencarnar te lo mostraré-. La peliblanca mayor le mostró en un pantalla de nube una imagen donde Joy estaba en una cama de hospital vendada de la cabeza, a lado suyo se podía ver a su padre con un brazo con yeso y sostenedores de metal que le sostenían el brazo para que la fractura se curar, estaba con venda en todo su cuerpo y su madre abrazándole con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Tú no has muerto solo has estado en coma dos días, tu padre alcanzó a protegerte con su propio cuerpo y el camión pues salió mal parado-. Vida le mostró el estado del camión después de que su padre se metiera en el camino, este estaba con un agujero en todo el centro, esto impresiono mucho a Joy sabía que era fuerte pero lo suficiente para detener un camión muy a velocidades muy altas, ya es muy loco.

-Detuve el tiempo para que, al final de tu vida reencarnada, volvieras con la familia que tanto quieres-. Vida sonrió de modo maternal. - No me gusta ver a mis creaciones tristes y demacradas-. A Hanna esto el lleno de felicidad, sus hermanas y ella van a ser felices, muy felices. La pequeña alma trato de secarse las lágrimas pero sus pequeñas extremidades no podían alcanzar sus ojos.

\- Pequeña míralo como una experiencia más, y cuando regreses escribes un libro con todo lo que viviste y se lo cuentas a tu mamá y papá, ¿Qué te parece?-. Joy asintió con un poco de peña. - Bien, espero que disfrutes tu estadía en el Mundo Quirk-. La diosa de la vida iba a chasquear los dedos pero su hija se adelantó, no sucediendo nada. - ohhh que mal, pensé que esta vez era la buena-. La Diosa se ría a fuertes carcajadas mientras chasqueaba sus dedos todo poderosos para reencarnar a Joy, esta comenzó a desaparecer lentamente de Blanco Blanco.

\- A por cierto pequeña, ¿Sabías que tus padres son famosos e influyentes en algunas líneas de tiempo? y ni siquiera se conocen-. Joy no pudo reaccionar a esto ya que su transportación se completó.

-Bueno... ¿vamos por palomitas o las invoco?-. Le preguntó a su hija con entusiasmo, Hanna solo suspiro. - ''Sé que mamá lo hace de buena manera pero a veces parece insensible''-. Intuyó Hanna al ver el cambio de actitud drástica de su madre. 


	2. Suerte?

-Hablando-.

-/Hablando en otro idioma que la protagonista no entiende o hablando en otro idioma/-.

-*acciones rápidas*

-Susurrando-.

-''Pensamiento''-

Narrando

(Explicación o comentario).

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

\- Este lugar es asqueroso -. Desperté y lo primero que veo es oscuridad, tengo los ojos abiertos lo sé porque los siento, es solo que este lugar no tiene luz en los más mínimo, lo más raro es que no hay aire, estoy en un líquido viscoso en el que puedo respirar... Bueno no puedo algo me impide usar mis pulmones, no sé lo que es, pero si me mantiene con vida en esta situación no intentare nada sobre ello, lo bueno es que el líquido es algo dulce lo digo porque lo probé y no es nada desagradable pero es incómodo al tacto.

Intente mover mi brazo izquierdo pero fue tan torpe que terminé chocando con algo que no puede identificar, lo intente otra vez y esta vez quise hacer un puño, moviendo mis dedos para agarrarlo, no logrando nada, mis manos están rígidas como si nunca la hubiera usado.

Yo no soy de esas personas que se rinde tan fácil solo por tener un pequeño obstáculo, así que lo intente una vez más, moví ahora mis dos brazos lentamente para encontrar lo que sea que estuviera suelto por aquí, mis extremidades no fueron nada lento, mis brazos al igual que mis manos estaba rígidas. -''SI, lo conseguí''-. Pero aun con esto, lo encontré.

Acomodé mis manos en aquella cosa para averiguar que era y por lo que sentí era como un cilindro, un tubo suave, esponjoso y ¿tibio?, la verdad es que no pude relacionarlo con nada más que con un pedazo de carne alargada, me pareció algo extraño pero no le di tantas vuelta e intente ir hacia arriba para saber si tenía final, movía mis manos uno detrás de otro para no perder a aquel cilindro pero no avance demasiado ya que choque con algo, algo que llevaba sintiendo desde que estoy aquí.

Lo toqué con mi mano y sentí una tela suave... Una tela viscosa y delgada como si fuese una burbuja que cubría algo que por el tubo salía, esta misma cosa también la había tocado con mis pies hace unos momentos, así que para corroborar eso trate de mover una de mis piernas, pero me pase un poco de fuerza y terminé dando una patada que estiró la ''tela'' hasta dar con algo que me pareció duro y suave a la vez.

Escuche a alguien quejarse, pero se oyó tan cerca... Como si yo estuviera dentro de esta...- ''¿Que mierda?'' -. Entro en pánico, parece que estoy dentro de un gigante que me había comido durante mi reencarnación, no sé dónde me reencarnó la diosa, no escuché pero sé que por lo general la gente que reencarna en fanfics casi siempre es en un mundo de fantasía así que mi conclusión no es tan alocada, que patético y de mucha mala suerte la verdad, ¿Qué posibilidades había de que un gigante me comiera en pleno renacimiento?, pero no voy a darte el placer de comerme y ya, vas a pasar un mal rato amigo.

Di patadas en el mismo lugar logrando que gimiera más, esto es bueno puedo hacerle daño dentro de su estómago, así que lo intenté con mis brazos para causar más dolor. - ''Que te parece eso bobo''-. Moví mi brazo hacia lo que yo suponía que era hacia arriba y logre romper una tela parecida a la anterior, causando que el líquido que me mantenía con vida comenzara a vaciarse. -''No jodas''-. Que mala suerte tengo, enserio.

Oí un grito de dolor, parece que lo lastime demasiado, bueno eso te pasa por comerme, así aprenderás a no meterse con alguien más pequeño que él.

Sentí que la gravedad había cambiado mientras escuchaba más ruido afuera del gigante que no venía de este, probablemente se había puesto de pie, no pude hacer nada para impedir el choque de mi cabeza en la parte rota del lugar y justo en estos momentos que el líquido de respiración estaba saliendo de la burbuja mis pulmones decidieron relajarse y funcionar.

El líquido que estaba en mis pulmones y me mantenía con vida salía de golpe, obligándome a contener la respiración para no perder la vida ahogada, intente moverme hacia arriba y lo estaba logrando... Bueno no, las paredes del estómago del gigante era muy resbaloso, lo único que hice fue que el gigante sintiera más dolor obligando a este a sentarse otra vez.

Escuché un grito de un gigante por encima de mi cabeza que no era el que me había comido, que causo que el lugar se tornara más estrecho que antes obligándome a ir hacia la ruptura. - ''Espera, espera, ¿Me está defecando?''-. La idea de salir del gigante con vida me emociono demasiado que me deje llevar por el impulso que dio su estómago para sacarme, aunque sería algo asqueroso por la caca pero voy a vivir así que no me importa.

Cerré muy bien mis ojos y mi boca, no quería que los residuos del gigante se metieran en mi boca y dañaran mis ojos, al cabo de unos minutos de ir de un lado a otros agrandando el orificio donde pretendía salir al fin siento el aire fresco de afuera en mi cabeza no sé cómo pude aguantar tanto la respiración la verdad.

-/ ¡Ya vi su cabeza!, respira, respira.../-. Pude escuchar la vos de ¿una anciana? hablando chino... ¿Chino? - ''¿Espera que está pasando aquí?''-. Las dudas comenzaron a rodar por mi cabeza pero no logre llegar a ninguna conclusión ya que la anciana me interrumpió. -/ ¡Puja!/-.

Cuando casi toda mi cabeza había salido, unas manos la agarraron sacándome de donde estaba de un tirón, no abrí los ojos para nada pero sentí que alguien cortó algo de mi ombligo y entonces lo comprendí, el tubo de carne, la burbuja, el lugar estrecho, el dolor del gigante ahora comprendiendo que no es un gigante. - ''Ay por Kami''-. Acababa de nacer, me sentí asqueada y emocionada pero más asqueada.

-/oohh querida, es igualita a ti/-. Dijo la anciana que me tenía en sus brazos llevándome a quien sabe dónde, yo nunca aprendí chino, creo que los únicos idiomas que se son japonés, español y algo de inglés, pero la idea de aprender chino nunca se pasó por mi cabeza y eso que estaba a lado del país.

Sentí que me pasaba un trapo por todo el cuerpo, limpiándome de los fluidos de... Eso... - /Ohh pequeña ¿Por qué no abres los ojos?/-. La anciana me estaba hablando y por el tono que utilizaba, posiblemente me estaba halagando, Pasó el trapo por mi cara quitando el líquido y limpio mis ojos creyendo que tenía mugre e insistiendo en estos. –'' ¿Que quiere está señora?''.

Siguió intentando limpiarme los ojos pero me negué a que siguiera y tanta fue la insistencia que intente pararla. - WAaup geo ba-. Quería decir que ya parara pero salió eso. - *risa* /Vaya que rebelde y enérgica eres, ya tienes algo en común con tu madre/ *risa*-. Parece que funcionó, la señora dejo de frotar mis ojos, terminó de limpiar mi espalda y piernas para después cubrirme de nuevo con una manta. -''Esto ya es otra cosa abuela''-. La manta estaba caliente, yo más caliente igual bien, bueno anciana solo por esto creo que ya te quiero.

\- *Suspiré*-. La verdad, tomar una pequeña siesta con esta manta no estaría tan mal. -*Risas*-. Escuché otra vez a la abuela reír, por reflejo abrí los ojos para mirarla, me la quede viendo mientras reía analizando sus rasgos, su pelo era blanco supongo que son las canas de la edad y largo muy largo, su cara no estaba tan llena de arrugas parecía de unos cincuenta años con un lunar en la mejilla, y su piel estaba pálida algo típico de la vejez.

No sé en qué momento dejo de reír y comenzó a mirarme también fijamente mientras caminaba, parece que ¿está analizando mi cara? - ''¿Que tengo en mi cara?''-. Toqué con mis manos mi rostro, tratando de hallar lo interesante que vio, pero termine dándome un bofetón, bueno, una palmada suave, ella empezó a reír por esto mientras entraba a un cuarto – Guo waao ''Enserio no le voy lo gracioso abuela''-.

-/Bueno aquí está mi nieta/-. Cerré los ojos de nuevo y con la manta arropé más mi cara, sé muy bien lo que les pasa a los bebés cuando son presentados a cualquier persona, les comienzan a estirar los cachetes como si fueran chicle y hacen cara de bobos para tratar de impresionar lo sé porque yo también lo he hecho, y no quiero nada de eso, no.

La anciana me acostó en alguien que se aferró a mí como si yo fuese a desaparecer, me reconforté por el calor rico que se sentía. -/Mi pequeña, Mi hija/-. Paré de respirar. – ''Esa voz''-. Una mano enorme, obviamente porque soy una beba, apartó la tela que cubría mi cara.

-*Suspiro/Que... Hermosos ojos tiene/-. Mi mirada no se apartaba de su rostro. – '' ¿Mamá? ''-. Es mamá, su Pelo, su cara, sus ojos... Bueno son un poco más rasgados pero es ella, es mamá, ella acaricio mi mejilla con su mano parando a medio camino para pasar su pulgar por mi ceja inexistente haciéndome cosquillas, estiré el brazo para coger ese dedo. – *Risas*-.

-/Si, tiene Heterocromía como mi abuela, también tiene ese color de cabello marrón claro que tanto la caracterizaba, prácticamente es un pequeña copia, además ese lunar es mío/-. La anciana señaló alguna parte de mi cara, no sé qué dijo la abuela pero sabía que estaba hablando de mí, es algo molesto no entender nada de lo que dice, me hace sentir excluida.

\- /No puedo creer que esta cosita tan pequeña y hermosa me causara tantos problemas/-. Su mano apretó y cubrió mi mano apartándola para que ella después colocara su frente en la mía. - *Reí* waa ga ''Para''-. Ella empezó con su nariz a hacerme cosquillas en mi nariz, puse mis manos es su cara para que se apartara obviamente no logrando nada. - / ¿Ya elegiste un nombres?/-.

Mamá levanto la cabeza para mirar pensativa a la anciana. - /bueno... ¿Qué tal si la llamo como la tatarabuela?/-. Yo no le estaba prestando a tención a la conversación porque no entendía nada de nada, más bien mi atención estaba en el dedo de mamá. - *Sonríe* /será/ Joy /Entonces/-. Al escuchar mi nombre voltee mi cara hacia la abuela, esto impresiono un poco a ambas.

-'' ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre la abuela? ''-. Tardé unos momentos para llegar a la conclusión de que me estaban nombrando, y agradezco que ese siga siendo mi nombre aquí sería muy difícil acostumbrarme a otro nombre, mientras las dos personas que me miraban impresionadas seguían así. - /Creo que le gustó/-. Mamá rompió el silencio que había en la habitación.

-/Bueno amor, Te llamaras/ XIngyún Joy *sonríe*-.

5 meses después

Estos últimos meses he tratado de aprender a caminar y correr correctamente ya estaba cansada de gatear y lo he conseguido, fue uno de los mejores o peores retos de mi vida por los músculos tan pequeños y blandos que tiene mi cuerpo, parecen de gelatina, no lo hubiera podido lograr si mamá, esto se quedara como el mayor logro de mi vida, teniendo dos meses de nacida ya puedo correr, CORRER.

Aunque he avanzado con mi físico no puedo decir lo mismo de mis cuerdas vocales, si entiendo algunas palabras del chino pero mis productores de sonido están un poco por detrás del desarrollo, lo bueno es que puedo expresarme bien con lo poco que se, pero debo lograr aprender por lo menos mil palabras antes que se termine la semana, será otro reto por superar – guae yaga ''Vamos a darle''-. Dije mientras levantaba mi puño con emoción.

Mamá está en la cocina así que Caminare rápidamente hacia ella no estaba muy lejos, solo había que bajar las escaleras y pasar el Dojo familiar hasta la segunda puerta a la derecha y si, da la casualidad de que aquí también vivo con una familia de artes marciales, coincidencia, NO LO CREO, Lo único que cambio es que mis abuelos estaban vivos y Papá murió, que intercambio de papeles.

Se llamaba Sebastián Shaw, Mamá me mostró una foto de él y en verdad se parecía mucho a mi verdadero padre, solo que no sé, su cara era más seria y la piel era un poco más broceada como mi verdadera madre, su cuerpo pasó de ser corpulento a ser prácticamente delgado y lo demás era igual. Estoy segura que mama me contó su historia pero yo no le entendí nada.

Ya en las escaleras baje con cuidado, yo soy muy pequeña, las escaleras era del tamaño de mi pierna completa, ya a la mitad de la escalera decidí divertirme un poco, ser niña era la mejor cosa del mundo podía tontear la veces que yo quisiera, ¿Qué esperaban de mí?, di un pequeño salto y aterricé en el siguiente escalón y así fui con todos los que seguían hasta llegar hasta el final, esto además de ser divertido sirve para el fortalecimiento de mis piernas, Dar patadas es mi profesión.

En el Dojo vi a mi abuelo sentado en flor de loto probablemente sentado, Él se llama Xingyún Bang, tiene el pelo en punta hacia arriba de color blanco, sus ojos son de color azules y con las cejas gruesas fruncidas, tiene arugas en toda su piel bronceada... Solo de la cara y un bigote gracioso, bueno para mí, su cuerpo está muy bien formado para su edad, muy guapo la verdad, en estos momentos vestía una camisa negra que se pegaba a sus músculos con pantalones holgados blancos y sin calzado porque está en el Dojo.

Mi boca se retorció en una sonrisa, las bromas son algo que no puedo dejar de hacer, es como comer para mí, Díganme, si usted ven a alguien distraído ¿no les provoca asustarlo? –''jajajaja''-. Me acerque sigilosamente a mi abuelo, andando en hurtadillas por las tablas de madera del Dojo, para ser un lugar que rechina tanto cada vez que pasas lo estoy haciendo muy bien.

Yo no lo sabía pero él ya había visto mis intenciones.

Cuando estaba a punto de saltarle encima, de un momento a otros ya estaba en sus piernas acostada recibiendo un castigo de cosquillas mortales - *Río fuerte* NO, NO *Río aún más fuerte* SIENTO, SIENTO *Río del dolor* YO SIENTOOO... *Morí*-. El abuelo Bang dejo el castigo quedándome como un trapo en su último respiro. – Eso te pasa por /Traviesa/ *Risa suave*-. Dijo cerrando los ojos mientras reía, yo archivé esa palabra en mi cabeza y también no molestar a alguien que sabe todas las artes marciales sin haber aprendido a luchar primero, aunque tenga mis recuerdos este cuerpo no tiene mi experiencia con la lucha y el entrenamiento. – Que malo eres *Llanto suave de mentira*-.

La cara de diversión de mi abuelo se borró por completo, sabía muy bien que si mi madre o mi abuela escuchaban mi llanto, se le muere. – Espera, espera no llores, ven-. El me cargo entre sus brazos preocupado por su propia seguridad, acomode mi cabeza en su hombro rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. – Mira /lo/ siento es que solo quería, /reprenderte sin/ ser duro contigo, eres una niña muy pequeña-. Dijo un poco arrepentido, yo solo asentí mientras que sin darse cuenta le pitaba el cuello.

Él rompió el abrazo. – Está bien yo perdonar, pero no volver a hacer-. Le dije señalándolo con mi marcador negro permanente en las manos, al darme cuenta de este, lentamente lo guardo en mi blusa sonriéndole con culpa y sudor bajando por mi mejilla.

Él tenía sombras que cubrían sus ojos mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello, al ver su mano algo manchada con tinta de marcador me mira con intensidad, nunca me había visto así la verdad, yo cerré los ojos y apreté los lados de mi torso fuertemente con mis brazos para al menos retrasar las coquillas de la muerte que se avecinaban. - *Risa fuerte*- La muerte nunca llego ya que él comenzó a reír. - /Dios/ Que /Increíble/ eres, lograr engañarme para hacerme esto, eres muy /Astuta/-. Yo sonreí incómodamente, no iba a bajar la guardia ni un segundo, el abuelo es muy competitivo y sé que en cualquier momento se vengara de mí, lo sé porque hay un brillo muy tenebroso en uno de sus ojos.

-Abuelo... Este... bueno hablar contigo pero iré con mamá-. Le dije mientras retrocedía sin darle la espalda, al momento de llegar a la puerta esta se abrió causando que me callera de espadas – WAAO-. No logre tocar el suelo ya que mama me atrapo entre sus brazos. – ¿Pequeña estás bien?-. Me relajé, con mamá aquí no pasara nada, estoy segura... Por ahora.

-Si mamá estoy bien-. Estar con mamá me relaja demasiado, creo que ya lo había dicho pero lo repetiré, me encanta la atención de mama. – ¿Sabes nieta? tienes que tener /cuidado, aun eres nueva en /lo/ de caminar *Risa suave*-. Hice un puchero, mire al abuelo Bang que se reía silenciosamente con una son risa de ojos y esos bigotes raros.

Mama me tomó con sus manos y me alzo hasta la altura de su cabeza.- Dime Joy, ¿tienes hambre?-. No tengo porque explicarles como me alimentan porque ya se hacen una idea, bebe más hambre igual amamantar, cinco meses Daah, la abuela fue a poner la mesa junto al abuelo, por cierto ella se llama Xingyún Mio y mamá Xingyún Lían.

En la mesa, mientras me alimentaba se oyó la puerta principal abrirse. –Ya llegué-. Un hombre muy alto cruzó la puerta principal del Dojo, era mi tío Xingyún Garou, tiene 19 años y vestía casi igual que mi abuelo con la diferencia que él tiene un pantalón negro pegado a las piernas, el pelo e forma de V de color blanco azulado y los ojos color ámbar igual que la abuela, su cuerpo era casi igual al del anciano solo que enderezado.

Dejé de amamantarme para mirarlo. – TÍO GAROU-. Él como si se fuese tele-transportado apareció sentado junto a nosotras acariciando mi cabeza. – ohhh, ¿ya sabes hablar?, eso es /sorprendente/-. Mama dio una sonrisa y asintió con entusiasmo. – no has visto nada, Bebé enséñale-. Ella me bajo de sus brazos, colocándome de pie en el piso, yo quería impresionar a mi tío así talvez el me entrene en artes marciales, corrí hacia el frente para después dar media vuelta y correr hacia él. – ooh, ohhh eso es genial parece que es una prodigo con su cuerpo-.

Hubiera sido genial si no me hubiese caído a punto de llegar con mi tío. – Auu...-. Alcancé a amortiguar con mis brazos mi caída pero no impidió que me lastimara. – ¿Amor estás bien?-. Mamá me tomo de sus brazos nuevamente– Parece que aún no /lo dominas/-. No quería llorar, no quería pero dolía tanto y en este cuerpo aun no podía controlar mis emociones, soy un bebe por Kami. – WAAAH, * Gorgoteo* WAAAAH-.

Mame empezó a tranquilizarme moviendo sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo, no sé por qué hacemos esto con los bebes pero está funcionando. – Ya calma, mira hay vienen tus abuelos-. Los ancianos colocaron la comida en la mesa sentándose junto a nosotros. –Vaya hijo, pensé que nunca vendrías-. La abuela abrazo al Tío Garou. – Mamá, no fue tanto tiempo-. El rompió el abrazo para luego sentarse.

-/DOS MESES/-. Todos le recalcamos el tiempo incluyéndome... Bueno lo dije en el idioma bebe pero que lo entendió lo entendió, él se puso sus brazos a la defensiva. –oiga miren, la profesión de héroe es /súper/ difícil, ¿Saben que es /infiltrarse/ en una /organización/ de villanos? ¿No? Bueno hay esta su respuesta-. Dijo el tío Garou con algo de orgullo, mi mama y mi abuela dijeron un ohhh.

En este mundo existe la profesión de héroes porque las personas comenzaron a mutar o algo así, desarrollado dones, al principio fue todo un caos, las personas que no tenía súper poderes se pusieron celosas o algo así y los rechazaban, luego empezaron a nacer muchos más bebes con poderes, y bueno hoy en día la mayoría tiene poderes, y así surgió la profesión de Héroe... Creo que fue así como me lo contó mamá.

– bueno, si pudiste con un /organización criminal/ entonces ¿Crees que podrás /contra/ mí?-. Garuo se puso de pie y sonrió con superioridad. – Cuando quieras lo probamos viejo-. Yo estaba viendo la interacción divertida mientras me alimentaba, la verdad es que extrañaba estas cosas.

Mamá se palmeó la cara en desaprobación y la abuela con cara aburrida tomó una cuchara y la lanzó a sus espaldas sin que los dos hombres de la casa que estaban a punto de pelearse en medio del comedor se dieran cuenta, La cuchara choco con el cimiento de madera viajando hacia arriba rebotando con el foco yendo a la mesa que, daba la casualidad, habían tres cubiertos puestos perfectamente como una catapulta, el tenedor le dio al cubierto de abajo haciendo que los otros dos saliera disparados hacia Bang y Garou, ambos rápidamente reaccionaron atrapándolos.

-Saben muy bien los dos que no pueden luchar aquí, así que ¡cálmense!-. Al terminar de hablar la abuela, ambos se sentaron como perritos regañaron.

Y si, lo que acabo de presenciar es el don que tienen mi tío Garou, mi mamá Lían y mi abuela Mío, los dones se pueden heredar así que mi abuela se los dio, fue nombrado por mi tatarabuela como Suerte perfecta, no sé cómo funciona pero yo podría haberla heredado también, tal vez esta sea la Habilidad dada por la diosa, la verdad no lo sé, ¿Y mi abuelo? Pues, no tiene Don pero es muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte, el mismo me contó que con solo sus artes marciales fue el primer héroe sin poderes del mundo.

Ya me había alimentado lo suficiente así que deje de amamantarme. - *Bostezo* ''Kami que sueño''-. Me acurruque un poco más en los brazos de mamá, ella sonríe. - ¿Tienes suelos?-. Yo asentí, e inmediatamente ella guardó sus seno y empezó a mover sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo otra vez, esto siempre pasa cuando me alimento supongo que es por ser un beba aun... Que...ZzZ...

(A partir de aquí la narración será normal, la forma en primera persona que leyeron es una prueba de escritura así que, si lo desean pueden calificarme)

Narración

4 años después.

-Mamaaá... ¿Por qué tengo que tener el pelo así?, yo lo quiero corto-. Joy se quejó mientras Lían, su madre, le peinaba el cabello. – ooh querida, ¿Acaso no quieres lucir bonita?-. La peli castaña menor viendo que estaba ante una decisión sumamente difícil entre belleza o comodidad, se quedó pensativa por un momento.

Su madre le recogió el pelo en una coleta alta con un lazo naranja, el color favorito de Joy, dejando dos mechones de pelo enmarcando su cara, ella volteo a Joy para mirarla de frente. – Mírate, te vez tan tierna-. Joy ya había tomado una decisión e hizo un puchero mientras miraba a Lían quien se sonrojo, Los ojos de color azul y verde de su hija son hermosos y además grandes como los de su padre no pareciéndose en nada a una persona asiática del mandarín.

-NO QUIERO EL PELO LARGO-. Ella comenzó a hacer un berrinche en el suelo, Joy se había acostumbrado a la vida de niña así que actuar como tal frente a su madre era divertido para ella. -*Suspiro* ''Esta niña''-. Lían tomo en sus brazos a su hija. – Mira, cuando volvamos del hospital lo hablaremos ¿sí?-. Joy asintió, convencer a su madre va a ser difícil. tendría que ser más madura la próxima vez.

En el hospital.

En la sala de espera había muchas personas, en especial gente con sus hijos, algunos con formas raras como un niño dinosaurio, bueno para Joy, pues su piel era de color melocotón, su tamaño y en especial la forma de su cabeza eran extrañas y al otro lado estaba otro niñl con el poder de comer de un sorbo. – Uhhn ''Que horrible''-. Joy pensó mientras ella y su madre estaban sentadas en medio de estos dos niños con la peli castaña montada en los muslos de Lían, prefiriendo sentare más cerca del niño dinosaurio que el de los sorbos, este estaba votando toda la comida al piso, si no fuera por el Don de su madre ya estarían machadas, que mal que la señora del otro lado no tiene la misma súper suerte.

-Mamá ¿Ya nos vamos?-. Dijo Joy mientras miraba al niño dinosaurio correr por el salón persiguiendo una pelota mientras hacia retumbar el suelo, su madre le acaricio la cabeza con ternura. –Amor aún no hemos pasado...tranquilízate-. Ella mira a la misma dirección.- qué tal si vas a jugar un rato con ese niño, para que te distraigas un rato-. Lían bajo a su hija de su regazo poniéndola de pie en el suelo. – Este... bien-. Joy se encogió de hombros, igual ella quería aprovechar esto para probar sus habilidades de artista marcial. Ella a los tres años de edad comenzó a ser entrenada por su abuelo Bang, aunque es solo condicionamiento pero algo es algo así que salió corriendo detrás del niño dinosaurio.

-Que hermosa niña tienes-. La mujer que está a lado de Lían le hace un cumplido, su apariencia era igual al del niño que estaba persiguiendo a Joy con la pelota en la mano. –Muchas gracias, y su hijo... Es muy lindo-. A la peli castaña mayor le salió una gota de sudor. –ohh, muchas gracias y ¿Cómo se llama?-. Le preguntó con una sonrisa con su boca llena de dientes del mismo color de su piel.

\- bueno yo no voy a decir nombres, cuando no sé cómo se llama usted-. Lían miró en cuestión a la señora pelirubia. – Ohhh, ¿Dónde están mis modales?, me llamo Yeni Koda y mi hijo Koji, mucho gusto-. La peli castaña mayor asintió en aprobación. –Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lían Xingyún y mi pequeña es Joy-. Dijo Lían ahora con una sonrisa mientras ambas miraban la carrera que se armaba su hija. – Tu hija es muy alegre y energética-. Ella la miro con exasperación. -*Suspiro* no has visto nada Yeni... No has visto nada-. Esto hizo que ahora la que tenga la gota de sudor fuera Yeni.

Mientras ellas conversaban, Joy corría del niño dinosaurio con diversión ella no iba a la velocidad que en su vida pasada pero era más rápida que los niños promedios de este mundo, el Dinosaurio ya desesperado lanzo la pelota hacia Joy sin medir su fuerza yendo derechito y a gran velocidad hacia su cabeza.

Una mosca, UNA MOSCA que pasaba de casualidad por la trayectoria del balón chocó con este causando que se desviara pasando a dos centímetros de la cabeza de Joy, ella oyó el zumbido del balón y vio que le pegó un doctor en toda las canicas haciendo que este callera al suelo. – Joy... Xingyún *Quejido* pase por favor – Dijo el doctor mientras se arrastraba devuelta al consultoría.

Joy en estos momentos estaba muriendo en el suelo, riendo por lo que acaba de pasar, su madre tenía una gota de sudor, pues Joy acaba de utilizar su Don sin que se diera cuenta, se despide de Yeni para luego pararse y coger a su hija cansada de tanto reír en sus brazos para ir al consultorio. – Nos vemos después Koji-. Joy se despidió del niño, El nombrado se despide moviendo sus manos.p

Ya en consultorio, Joy y su madre se sentaron dos sillas diferentes que estaban ubicadas al frente del escritorio del médico que aún se estaba recuperando del golpe, este tenía la piel de color rojo, el cabello de color negro y en este le sobresalían dos cuernos, vestía la típica bata de doctor con un pantalón negro en conjunto. - *Risas suaves*-. Joy no se pudo resistir, una mirada de su madre y volvió a estar callada.

-Bueno *Suspiro* señora Xingyún sé muy bien que ha venido por la prueba del don así que *mira a Joy* señorita Joy puede sentase en aquella máquina-. El doctor señala una silla que tenía dos pantallas en sus patas junto a dos cajas posiblemente llenas de circuitos y cables, La peli castaña menor miró a su madre con duda, ella asintió e hizo lo que el Doctor le dijo.

Ya sentada en la silla el doctor prosiguió a presionar varios botones en la computadora activando la máquina que saco una impresión en rayos x de las piernas de la niña, esta impresión se vio reflejada en una pantalla que estaba a lado del escritorio. – mmmmh sí, todo está en orden...-. El doctor analizaba los pies de Joy buscando el hueso inservible que tiene la gente sin Don.

Joy ya había regresado a sentarse a lado de su madre. – Bueno, señora Xingyún su hija si tiene un Don, ¿Puede sentar a su pequeña en el escritorio por favor?-. El doctor le pidió a la peli castaña mayor mientras iba a buscar algo en algún lugar de la habitación, esta asintió y coloca a Joy sentada al borde del escritorio.

El doctor se sentó en la silla donde Joy estaba sentada y de su bata saco una moneda. – Bien pequeña, quiero que te concentren en esta moneda y me digas que saldrá ¿Bien? Esto lo repetiremos veinte veces-. La niña asintió. – Bien dime, ¿Cara o Cruz?-. El doctor le mostro ambas caras de la moneda, Joy se concentró en la moneda por un momento. – ¿Cruz?-. El doctor rápidamente tiro la moneda con el pulgar para que diera vueltas en el aire, al caer en su mano rápidamente lo golpeo en la parte de afuera de su otra mano, mostrando que cayó Cruz.

-Bien intentémoslo una vez más, ¿Cara o cruz?-. Joy dio un rápida mirada a la moneda, estaba impresionada nunca había le había ganado en este juego al tío Garou, incluso no le podía ganar al abuelo, ella en su mente se imaginó yendo a los casinos para ganar todos los premios mayores y comprar un banquete de puros dulces, eso hizo que la baba se le saliera. – Hija ¿estás bien?-. Joy recobro el sentido. – Ahh si, Cruz-. Dijo un poco distraída, el doctor tiró la moneda saliendo lo que ella dijo.

Luego de hacer lo mismo las veces propuestas.

-Bien señora, su hija ha heredado el don de la suerte perfecta de su familia… eso es bueno-. Lían abrazó a su hija celebrando por lo dicho. – Pero hay algo en su ADN que la diferencia de los demás humanos con don-. El doctor se pone de pie y coloca la pantalla delante de ellas para explicarles.

– miren este es el Gen maestro Quirk, este es el causante de que el ADN humano se alargara y alcanzaran la evolución, esto lo tiene usted, su hija y por supuesto yo-. La peli castaña mayor entendió todo lo que dijo el doctor pero Joy estaba luchado para entender lo que dijo, había algunas palabras que no comprendía. - ¿Y qué hay de raro en mi hija entonces?-.

El doctor cambio la imagen de la pantalla para mostrar la estructura del ADN de Joy. – Lo raro es que su hija presenta dos Genes maestros-. El doctor señalo una parte del ADN súper larga donde los genes tiene una forma de X. – Como pueden ver tiene forma de X, no sé qué conlleva esta mutación pero teniendo en cuenta que su hija se encuentra bien de salud y sus órganos están completos, no es peligrosa así que no debe preocuparse-. El doctor volvió a poner la pantalla en su lugar.

-si ya terminamos, mamá vamos-. Joy ya estaba en la puerta dispuesta a irse del hospital, quería probar su Don ya, estaba muy emocionada. – Espere señorita Xingyún tiene que firmar unos pápele con sus huellas-. Su madre la cago hasta el escritorio para poner sus dedos en tinta y marcar la hoja. – Pero ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer eso otra vez mamá?-. Lían le iba a responder a su hija pero el doctor se adelantó.

– Veras pequeñas, este documento que acabas de firmar es para los datos de tu Identidad y sirve para que no puedas entrar a ningún casino o jugar a ningún juego de azar que sean legales-. Joy se impresionó por esto y miró a su madre acusadoramente. –TU LO SABIAS-. Lían se encogió un poco por la mirada que le estaba dando su hija. – Si, si lo sabía pero hija sabes que es un delito utilizar tu Don en pleno público cuando eres una civil, esto es por el bien común... Y para evitar una demanda claro-. La peli castaña mayor le dijo una sonrisa de disculpa a su hija quien comprendió rápidamente el motivo de su actuar.

– Bien... Entiendo mamá, ¿Ya nos podemos ir?-. Joy le preguntó al doctor mirándolo con odio reprimido. este le sonrió ''amablemente''. – Si se pueden ir por favor y que estén bien-. Joy se aproximó rápidamente hacia la puerta antes que llegara su mamá, con el entrenamiento físico que tenía saltó hasta llegar al pomo y abrió la puerta completamente.

– ¡Cuidado!-. Se escuchó a un niño gritar desde la sala de espera, una pelota a una gran velocidad entró al consultorio, su madre se había agachado para recoger la moneda de las pruebas así que el balón pasó de largo dándole de lleno en la cara al doctor, rompiéndole unos dientes en el proceso.- Phhhhh... JAJAJAJAJA-. Joy se partió de la risa al ver la cara del doctor, lagrimas le salían de sus ojos risueños. – Tu niña lo hiciste a propósito-. Joy asintió. - *Suspiro* igual no vas a poder jugar en los casinos-. Dijo el doctor con superioridad.

Lían tuvo que tomar a Joy en sus brazos para que no le saltar encima, y se ganaran una pequeña demanda de unos cuantos miles de yuan. – Nos vemos en una siguiente consulta doctor, ¡Joy Xingyún te quieres calmar!-. Al escuchar su nombre completo, Joy dejó de patalear. – Si mami-. Su madre en esta vida pasada daba miedo y en esta también.

Fin del capitulo 1

Espero que les haya gustado

.

.

.

.

Sin mas que escribir, no vemos.


End file.
